Getting Started
Welcome to the land of lorecraft server(lol). Since joining a new server for the first time can be a bit overwhelming I decided to make a guide to help new players get started, and understand what our server is all about. About Us If you would like me to shut up and just tell you how to jump in and start playing on the server then you can skip over to the Quick Start section, but if you would like to learn a bit about about the server then this sections for you! Land of Lorecraft is a server designed with three things in mind: enhanced survival, a fun roleplay experience, and freedom to play how you want. Both me and my co-owner, Crystal_Ideas, wanted a server where many different playing styles were possible. Wanna fight in glorious battles? You can pvp to your hearts content. Wanna roleplay as an elf on a quest to master the magical arts? You can do that too. Wanna play non-pvp in our towny world? Go for it! Wanna build epic builds with tools like creative mode and world edit? Prove your skills and you can build your heart out. Quick Start The land of lorecraft server is divided into three worlds, the spawn world, the roleplay world, and the main survival world. As a new player you will probably be most interested in the main survival world. This is the world in which general survival, towny gameplay, building, ect. happens. To get there simply walk down the docks at spawn and find the boat with the sign labeled "survival world". Board the ship and you will be teleported to the main survival world dock. Once your there, your free to play, build, and survive however you like. One thing to keep in mind is that this is a peaceful towny world, a pvp world is coming soon. Altered Gameplay This section is made to explain the ways in which this servers gameplay is altered from the basic minecraft experience. 1. We have towny. For those who don't know, towny is essentially a land protection plugin with a twist. It allows players to organize their land into towns with their own town names, banks, and land plots which other members can join. Towns can ally together to form nations, and even participate in wars if so inclined. 2. Were magical... We have a plugin which allows us to have our own magic spells which can be learned from spell books or other players, and cast with wands. We have balanced it so its not too op, and in our experience it enhances the pvp experience. Itss also fun to play around with just for survival. 3. Flying Airships FTW! We have Movecraft on this server. It's essentially a plugin that allows you to make any airship/boat you build in survival fly around the server. Since this feature is too awesome for words it's restricted for donator ranks and higher to enjoy. 4. We have custom Terrain. All the land you see in land of lorecraft was created by us in world painter/world edit. In our opinion itss a vast improvement to minecrafts generated terrain. 5. We have a roleplay world. For those who just want to have fun playing survival this might not be for you, but if you like to roleplay we have an entire world and written lore created for you! All you have to do is make a character app on the forums and boare the spawn ship to the roleplay world(Dentaria). Roleplay If your interested in roleplaying on the server you will first have to get an approved character app. Just read up on our lore, fill out the template on the forums and make a post. If your character is lore compliant and you follow the template you will get approved quickly. Once your approved you can begin roleplaying in both Eldwin(spawn city), and Dentaria(roleplay world). Before you start we recommend you read the roleplay rules so you don't run into trouble with staff. Also remember that the roleplay world is meant for roleplaying not general survival. Feel free to build a roleplay town or a personal house there but please do your mining and resource gathering in the main survival world. Quests Although this feature has not been implemented yet, we are working on creatimg custom, quests/dungeons to fit with the lore. Architect Rank In order to make the server look as epic as possible we reward all our best builders with the architect rank. This rank gives you world edit and creative mode so you can build all over the server and make this look just that much more awesome. We don't just give this rank to noobs however. You have to have proven yourself. To earn this rank just build really epic stuff around the server and show peeps how awesome you are at building. If someone suggests you, the owners(me and Crystal_Ideas) will take a look at your work, and if it matches our standards you aill be promoted. Do not harrass us or staff for the rank, and dontt go around asking other players to suggest you to us. This will make you less likely to get the rank, and you might even get a warning.